


The gift of friendship

by meteorblade



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: big meanie glenn, whiny baby felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorblade/pseuds/meteorblade
Summary: Felix is seven years old. He's practically a grown-up. It's his job to give Dimitri his gift himself.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 11





	The gift of friendship

He could do this.

He was 7 years old, practically a grown up!

Yet, as the time to set off for Fhirdiad drew closer, Felix once again found himself in tears and hiding from Glenn in the pantry.

His older brother, had, of course, started teasing him as soon as he said he was nervous about giving Dimitri his gift. A lot of things made him nervous and giving a gift to his best friend he grew up with was no exception! What if Dimitri hated the gift? What if someone else had already gotten him this gift? He’d look silly!

So here he sat, in the pantry, curled up into a ball and crying all over his new outfit.

After about ten minutes, he was sure hours had passed by and his guilt at ruining Dimitri’s birthday made him cry even more. He’d have to get out and apologize to his father and then to Dimitri, whose birthday was ruined. He was sure they would no longer be friends, he was now a birthday ruiner.

“I ruined it!” uh oh. He didn’t mean to shout that loud.

The sound of footsteps followed and before he knew it, he was being plucked off the ground by Glenn. He was small and light--something his brother constantly reminded him of--so it was pretty easy.

“Come on, Felix. We’re going to be late because you can’t take a joke.” Glenn simply sighed, shaking his head at his brother whom he now held in his arms. Glenn’s grip was strong, but Felix was still kicking, fussing, and crying loudly. Every few seconds he’d call Glenn some of the bad words he knew, like butthead.

“You’re only making this harder, Felix.” Glenn was starting to feel bad for his brother. The fact that this was Dimitri’s birthday made Felix even more sensitive to what others said. He wanted to impress his best friend, after all.

Glenn carefully set Felix down, patting his head lightly and adjusting his shirt. 

“Felix, Dimitri will surely want to see you smiling. I am sorry for what I said.”

“R-Really?”

“Of course, you just need to have more confidence, that’s all.”

Felix immediately lit up, taking on his best Big Kid Pose. He was seven after all, not six.

“I’m confident!” he shouted proudly, waving his hands for Glenn to carry him on his shoulders. He liked being tall.

Glenn simply laughed, hoisting Felix up and taking hold of his ankles when he sat. 

“Onward, my steed!” his tears from just a few minutes ago were forgotten.

* * *

“Sorry I ruined your birthday…” Felix couldn’t look Dimitri in the eyes as he handed him his gift, eyes glued shut.

Dimitri smiled, chuckling a bit as he carefully took Felix’s gift, giving the smaller boy a hug.

“You didn’t ruin it.” Dimitri assured, speaking softly. “You made it better! My birthday wouldn’t by a birthday at all if you weren’t here.” 

A sniffle. “Really?”

“Of course! Let’s head up to the sitting room while father and Rodrigue talk about grown-up things.”

He carefully took Felix’s hand, leading him up the large marble staircase. Their waking soon broke out into a race of who could get there quicker. Felix was faster and taking a good lead until Glenn ran past them both, standing in the doorway to the room.

“I win, but it was a good try.” he smirked, holding out his own gift for Dimitri to take.

Dimitri took it, but huffed at Glenn. “It doesn’t count. You’re old!” Twelve was old to them, double digits! Just like their parents! Glenn shook his head, laughing.

“I’m not old, your highness, you’ll be twelve before you know it.”

“No way! Father is at least eighteen!” all three laughed at that. Glenn assured them that their parents were definitely older than eighteen, it had both boys wondering how long people live.

All three made their way over to the fireplace, sitting on the big fur rug. Felix was leaning in ever so slowly, anticipating the unwrapping. He spent his whole allowance on this gift, he had to be confident that Dimitri would like it.

Dimitri carefully tore off the wrapping paper. It was a slow, delicate process since he didn’t want to end up ripping the gift as well.

He held up the special edition ‘The Sword of Kyphon’ with shining gold accents, staring in awe.

“It’s amazing, Felix!” he pulled Felix into a hug. “You remembered my telling you that my current copy is all worn out!” 

“I spent my whole allowance on it!” he cheered proudly.

Dimitri looked a bit shocked, but smiled. “I’ll be sure to treasure it forever.” 

The two boys sat on either side of Glenn as he opened the pages, beginning the familiar story in the comfort and glow of the fireplace.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one, but I couldn't not contribute to Dimitri's birthday! 
> 
> I hope it warms you up, nonetheless.
> 
> PS: Felix will eat his vegetables so he can live to be 37.


End file.
